An Average Jelsa fics for those who want it
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: This is just something I wrote in my spare time while I was weirdly fantasizing about my OTPs/TTPs and Ships
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

Takes place just when Elsa is opening the gates im Frozen and after ROTG soo enjoy!!

**No-ones P.O.V starting in Frozen when Elsa opens the gates (sorry if inaccurate haven't watched the film in a while)**

Elsa says to one of the guards, " Open the gates."

Everyone enters flooding in and Elsa makes the floor into an ice rink. And people young and old skate around in happiness.

Anna slides unsteadily towards her, " Come skate with me!" She tugs Elsa pleadingly.

Elsa gives in, "Oh alright." And lets Anna pull her along the rink. They skate together happily (of course with Anna slipping several times)

**Jack's P.O.V (Earlier)**

I was drifting lazily in the wind watching the people below. I decided to fly over to Burgess to see Jamie and his pals. However, I heard an odd noise and a shadow lurking below. So I flew to the ground and realized how familiar the shadow was. I suddenly felt a sack pulled over my head and me being lifted up.

Me, " I know that's you Phil."

I hear a groan from the yeti.

I instantly knew what was about to happen which made me seriously pissed. I called out, "If you let me out I'll make sure you get extra cookies and marshmallows on Sled Tuesday." I hear Phil moan for a cookie in his weird yeti way. But I felt myself thrown and land with a 'thump'. Which was as pleasant as you would think.

I tug myself out and see North grinning there in front of me, " I trust your journey was pleasant."

I reply sarcastically, "Yup. Top notch transport... Even though you could have I don't know... CALLED ME OR SOMETHING!"

North waves his hand in dismissal, "Bygones be Bygones. Besides I have a little job for you."

I sigh, "What is it."

North, "The newly crowned queen of the kingdom of Arendelle has re-opened the gates of her castle. Which may be a new adjustment. _Great. Babysitting. Or even better, he'll be expecting me to throw a housewarming party or something. _

However recently she has been a target of fear due to some life-threatening events that has occurred. Which gives me reason to believe that she could be in danger of bringing back Pitch. Which instantly would make her a target."

I say in surprise, "What sort of events..."

North, "You will learn in due time. Make sure you protect her."

I nod then head over to the window while grabbing a cookie from the elves then fly out to Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Elsa P.O.V

There were suddenly gusts of wind and a cold atmosphere fell. It was cold, even for me. Anna turned to me with a questioning look but I shook my head in response. Something was wrong.

I see a man with frost white hair and staff FLOAT down in front of the gates. He had frost in odd patterns pattented onto his Blue hoodie. I readied myself, after what happened with Hans I couldn't let me guard down. I tell Anna I have to do something so she heads off for Kristoff, then I storm up to this mystery man who has the staff.

Jack's P.O.V

It seems like the entire kingdom is here! I wonder how all this ice got here. I didn't put it there. Not as if I could ask anyone because, as normal, everyone was undisturbed by my presence.

Now where to find the queen... mostly likely in a fancy dress or something.

I see this pretty blonde storm up in my direction. Wait.. her dress is made from Ice!?? There's fancy designs and so is the dress itself.. hmmm.. posh manner, check.

Fancy dress.. check.

And has a sort of trail on her dress which is what royalty have... check.

Not really much of a checklist but she is probably the queen.

She stops infront of me and says, "Who are You?! I've never seen you around here before. Judging the fact you just floated down I'm guessing you Aren't from around here."

I say in realisation, "Wait. You can see me!???" I got pretty excited then see the look of disbelief on her face at my question.

She cries, "Of course I can! Now answer my question or I'll have you arrested."

I smirk, "I think it would be a lot harder than you'd think to arrest me."

She challenges, "Oh really."

I fly on to the gate wall while grinning, "Yup."

She states, "I'm the queen, I'll have you know."

I sit down with my legs hanging over the wall and leaning against my staff, "Oh yes, Your highness where are my manners."

Wind lifts me on to my feet. I bow mickingly with a huge grin plastered on my face. To her annoyance.

I state in a poshest voice I can muster, "Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun and fellow Winter Spirit at your service."

She raises an eyebrow in disbelief, "Winter Spirit. Prove it."

I tap my staff against the wall and place a patch of frost there. Her eyes widen in shock. She's cute like that.

She returns to the strict manner from before , "Why are you here then."

I say lazily, "For you." I twiddle my staff between my fingers and sit down again.

She queries, "Why is that."

Ughhh explanations. I say, "To be your protector."

"From what?"

When do the questions end!

Me, "Pitch Black. Otherwise known as the 'Boogeyman' his powers are to bring fear to

the world. Which is why there are the guardians who protect the children and adults alike. But normally only children can see us if they believe. It's rare for an adult."

She says, "Is that why you were surprised that I could see you?"

Me, "Bingo."

She says, "You said that you were the Guardian of Fun. Who are the other guardians?"

Me, "Santa who's North btw is the Guardian of Wonder. The Easter Bunny, but he's more of a grouchy kangaroo, is the Guardian of Hope. The Tooth Fairy, is the Guardian of Memories. Sandman is the Guardian of Dreams. Guessing you've heard of them."

She nods.

I realise, "Wait. I never did catch your name."

She replies, "Elsa."

Nice name...


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Anna

Elsa P.O.V

Jack was unusually calm when he spoke to me, so there must be nothing to worry about. Although, he acts so carefree it's almost as if he believes I'm harmless.

I wonder if he even knows about my powers...

I slide as steadily as possible towards Anna with Jack trailing playfully behind me.

All of sudden,Anna skids out of control and skates THROUGH Jack. What's weirder is that he isn't surprised or anything but seems just slightly disappointed and downcast.

I help Anna get up, while glancing warily at Jack. Is he okay!!?! He says to me, "Don't worry I'm perfectly fine, she just doesn't believe in me so she can't see me."

I get an idea, "Hey Anna. You know those stories our parents told us when we were younger. What were your favourite legends?" I ask knowingly.

Anna's eyes light up, "OHHHH YEAH! My 2 Faves were the ones on Dragons and the other HAD to be on Jack Frost! ... wait... when did he get here?"

She stares at Jack.

Jack, "That ACTUALLY Worked!??!!!!"

I shrug

I say to Anna, "Anna, this is Jack Frost." Then turn to Jack, "Jack, this is Anna, she's my sister."

Anna's eyes widen. Jack smirks then bows, "It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

Anna giggles, "There is no need for that. But... are you ACTUALLY Jack Frost or has Elsa finally got a sense of humour and decided to play a prank on me?"

Jack straightens and smiles, "Well which do you think sounds more likely."

Anna smirks, "Yeahhh your right. There is NO wayyy that Elsa could have pranked me and ACTUALLY have a sense of humour."

I roll my eyes.

Anna says, "Aren't you a Winter Spirit!?"

Jack, "Yup."

Anna beams then frowns in thought, "Wait... did I just skate through you!?"

Jack's expression darkens slightly , "Yeah. But don't worry, I'm used to it."

Anna, "Oh ok."

She really shouldn't be asking those kind of questions. It's clearly a touchy subject.

Anna's face brightens, "Ohhhh. You should meet Kristoff, Sven and Olaf!"

She suddenly grabs me and Jack by our arms and pulls us off to where Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were.

Jack whispers to me, "Who are Olaf, Kristoff and Sven? And is she always this hyper?"

Me, "You'll see and yes, yes she is."


	4. Introductions and Memories

Elsa's P.O.V

Anna had pulled us in front of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Kristoff pointed to Jack and said, "Who's the newcomer?". Before I could say anything, Anna said, "Boys. This, is Jack. Jack, this is Kristoff, Olaf and Sven."

Jack grins probably because he is visible, "Hi." Olaf waddles up to Jack and smiles. Then opens his arms wide and says, "Hi Jack. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Jack crouches on to one knee and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Olaf." He gives Olaf a hug.

Once separated, Olaf loudly whispers to us, "I like him." Jack grins even wider.

Jack stands up again. Kristoff puts out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Jack."

Jack smiles so wide I would have thought his face would burst. What is weirder is that it wasn't forced?

He shakes Kristoff's hand.

He turns to Sven and says knowingly, "And I'm guessing that this is Sven."

Kristoff smirks and pats Sven on the antlers, "The one and only."

Sven brays **(Do reindeer's bray? Or just snort.) **and nuzzles Jack.

Kristoff looks surprised, "Wow. Sven must really like you. He doesn't normally take to people on their first meet."

Jack just shrugs.

Anna bounces up in excitement, "OH! I nearly forgot. Guys, did you know that Jack is ACTUALLY JACK FROST!"

Kristoff's eyes widen, "Really? Your a hero in the ice business, I've also heard of you from the trolls."

Jack, "I've met the trolls. Real nice people."

Kristoff says, "Yh. They raised me. Wait... You don't look over 300 years old."

300! Jack DEFINITELY doesn't look 300.

Jack shrugs, "Give or take."

I see Anna's jaw drop. I giggle at this.

Olaf points to Jack's staff, "What's that?"

Jack answers, "It's my staff. I use it to channel my powers."

Anna queries, "Do you think Elsa could use an object to do that?"

Which is a really good question.

Jack shakes his head, "My kind of magic is different. Maybe she could but it can't be any random object. Like a stick you find on the floor. It has to have a special meaning and purpose to you. It's like a vessel, it has to be significant."

That makes sense. Anna sighs, "Aww. I was really hoping I could see Elsa with a wand or something..."

Jack says to me, "Sorry."

I answer, "Its ok. I don't think I could see myself with a wand or a staff anyway."

Anna, "How is your staff significant?"

Jack frowns slightly, "I used it to save my sister."

Anna, "Oh that's lovely!" she says, completely oblivious to Jack's new attitude.

She continues, "Can we meet her!?"

Jack looks down at the icy floor...and replies, "She's dead."

Anna looks in horror as she realises her mistake, "I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack, "Well you didn't know. I can't exactly expect her to live for over 300 years."

Anna, "So your immortal right."

He nods.

She says slowly, "How did that happen.."

He sighs, "I died but was brought back by the Man in the Moon."

Man in the moon? He exists!?

She asks shyly, "If you don't mind me asking...how did you die?"

I wanted to wack Anna on the head. How can she be so insensitive! I scold, "Anna! You should not be asking such personal questions when they are clearly not a comfortable subject!"

She pouts, "I didn't mean to... I was just curious... I couldn't help myself..."

I sigh and turn to Jack, "Sorry Jack. You don't have to answer that."

He attempts a smile, "No. It's fine. It's not even that big of a deal. It happened years ago... Besides she was just curious."

I sigh giving Anna a pointed look then nod to Jack.

Jack starts, "I can't exactly say what happened but I can show you."

He pulls out a golden box from his pocket.

Suddenly a small hummingbird flies out of his pocket and pecks Jack. It has a face??

Jack, "Oh. I totally forgot. This is baby tooth."

Anna swoons, "OMG SHE IS ADORABLE!"

Baby Tooth blushes and smiles.

Olaf steps forward towards Baby tooth and says loudly, "HELLO! I- AM- O-L-A-F! IT- IS- NICE- TO- MEET- YOU!"

Jack smiles and I giggle at Olaf. At least Jack is smiling again. Jack says, "Don't worry Olaf, she understands you, can't You Baby tooth." she nods furiously to make her point.

Baby tooth flies onto Jack's shoulder and points to the box in his hand.

Jack, "Alright. Okay."

He says, "These are my memories from before I was Jack Frost."

Kristoff's eyes widen, "How did you get them?"

Jack replies, "The tooth fairy. Baby tooth is one of her helpers. The tooth fairy collects teeth as they contain memories and she uses them to remind people of the happiness they had in their childhood."

Anna gapes, "Woahhhh."

Anna regains control of herself and asks, "Wait. You were someone BEFORE becoming Jack Frost?"

Jack replies, "Yh. But I didn't know until recently as I had lost my memories when I became Jack Frost. Only found out pretty recently."

I feel bad for him, "That must have been hard. To wake up one day and not remember who you are must have been scary."

Jack, "It was kinda scary I guess. But the moon told me I was Jack Frost but never told me my purpose or anything."

Woahh, "I can't imagine what that must have been like."

Jack, "I guess it wasn't all bad though. I was just lonely..."

I really felt bad for Jack. Wonder why he was lonely though.

I ask, "Why were you lonely?"

Jack looks sad as he answers, "I'm invisible to everyone who doesn't believe in me which is why Anna skated through me earlier."

That's awful! How was he able to cope for so long!

Kristoff frowns,"Woah man. That must have been really tough to deal with for so long."

Jack looks downcast, "Yh...but that's of topic. Might as well get the memories out of the way."

We all nod not wanting to press any further, Jack asks us all to put our hands on the box.

Suddenly everything went black.

We see a teenager with brown hair running in front of a little brown headed girl, who runs after him and behind them is a women with short brown hair holding a picnic basket.

**Then 3 kids- one blonde girl, a brown-headed boy and the girl from before- are watching the same brown headed teen hanging upside down from a tree by his legs. The brown-headed girl says, "Jack! Get down from there!" **

I notice Jack next to me smiling at this. I ask, "Is that you?" He nods.

He looks so happy.

I also see that he and the brunette girl look similar. I ask, "Is that your sister?"

Jack replies, "Yh."

**The scene changes to the brown-headed boy and blonde girl are sitting on a barrel and Jack's sister is clapping as Jack holds up sticks to his head as antlers and messes around. **

**It changes again to Jack and his sister leaving their house. Jack is told by his mother to be careful, he laughs at his sister pulling him forward and answers, "We will!" **

**We see in Jack's eyes his sister looking scared...**

She reminds me of Anna in so many ways.

**Jack is kneeling down on the ice barefoot with his skates behind him. He tries to comfort his sister by saying, "It's okay. Its okay. Don't look down. Just look at me." She says, "Jack Im scared..." we look down to see the ice cracking beneath her.**

We all gasp in horror. Jack looks pale at this.

**Jack tries stepping forward. The ice starts cracking beneath him. He steps back. "I know. I know. But your going to be alright. Your not gonna fall in... we're going to have some fun instead." **

**She cries, "No we're not!" **

**Jack replies, "Would I trick you?!" **

**She answers upset, "YES! You ALWAYS play tricks!" **

I admired how he tried to calm her and stay level headed.

**He chuckles slightly and says trying to soothe her "No. Not this time! I promise, I promise. Your gonna be fine."**

**She looks up at him.**

I could see the fear in her eyes lessen as she saw his sincerity.

**Jack continues, "You have to believe in me." **

**He gets an idea, "Hey. You wanna play a game?" **

A game?

**He continues, "We're gonna play hopscotch. Like we play everyday." His sister's lips tug upwards at the corners. **

**"It's as easy as 1..." he puts one foot forward and the ice starts cracking. **

I see a flash of fear across his eyes.

**He looks back at his sister briefly and starts to lift up his other leg and lean over and pretend to wobble "Woooaaahhh!" **

**His sister laughs.**

It's amazing how he was able to put her at ease like that.

**He continues, "2..." takes another step "3!" then jumps lightly and lands next to a long stick.**

I say in realisation, "That's your staff!"

Jack nods.

**Jack bends down, still looking at his sister then reaches for the staff while facing her still. He points it towards her and says, "Alright. It's your turn..." **

**She nods slightly.**

**"1..." she takes a small step... ice cracks. **

**She gasps in fright. Jack says, "That's it! That's it... 2" she takes another step and it cracks further. She looks up at Jack frightened.**

Anna speaks up at last, "Is she going to be okay?"

Jack says solemnly, "You'll see."

**Jack continues, "3!" He pulls her with the staff launching her to safety but the momentum caused him to throw himself In the opposite direction. He grins at her and she looks up at him and smiles in relief. **

Olaf cries in glee, "Yay. Your both okay."

But I noticed that Jack was still watching with a gloomy expression... something must have happened still.

**Jack stands up and looks at his sister and is grinning at her. He moved to step forward then fell through the ice. His sister shouts, "Jack!" **

He died... his poor sister...his parents too...

Anna is gaping at the scene.

Olaf is staring in horror and even Kristoff looks distressed.

Anna turns to Jack, "We are so sorry Jack."

Jack just stares at the scene playing out before us, "It's fine... besides there is more"

**Jack is sinking we see him trying to reach forward. In the hole we see the moon. It grows larger and brighter. The moon shines on Jack in the water...**

**We see his eyes closed as he sinks further. It zooms in on Jack's face and his hair turns white.**

**He opens his eyes so we can see that they are now an icy blue.**

**(A/N:The memories also extended so that we see the scene from the beginning of the movie.) **

**Jack is slowly lifted out of the lake and into the air. He was pretty alarmed coming out but seeing the moon calmed him. He floated back down. Once his feet meet the ice there is a pattern of frost that appears then disappears. He takes a step forward then slips slightly.**

**He continues walking and looks around curiously. He steps on to his staff. He sees that it went white in the middle as he touched it. He bends down to pick it up and it frost/ice shoots out from it onto the lake. **

**We see the hook of the staff pointed at the tree and as soon as it meets, frost spreads.**

Jack's ice is so beautiful...

**Jack puts his hand on it and stares in awe. He uses the staff to poke the next tree and the same thing happens. Jack stares at it in excitement. **

Aww. He looks like an excited puppy... Woah. Where did that come from?

**He runs backwards in glee then starts frosting over the lake playfully to test out his new powers.**

Jack looks so carefree.

**He starts skidding across the ice and is suddenly blown up in the air! He looks down and sees the intricate patterns on the lake until he suddenly drops back down and falls through the trees and lands on branch with an 'Oof.' **

**He chuckles. He gets up and sees lights from a village. **

**We see him struggle to stay in the air and land roughly with his cape falling over his face. **

Anna says, "That looks like fun."

Jack replies fondly, "Yh. It is. Especially since I got the hang of it."

Krisoff asks,"How long did that take?"

Jack thinks then says, "Umm around 2 weeks. To be able to do it properly."

Olaf yelps, "Nicee! Can you carry other people."

Jack answers, "I can carry people while flying but I can also lift people up temporarily so that they are kind of flying as well."

Anna says giddily, "OOH! Do me!!"

Jack smiles, "Sure. But later."

Anna nods.

**Jack gets up and chuckles. He walks around saying hello to people. Despite being ignored. A dog barks it him, "Woahh" he then sees a boy he bends down and asks "Excuse me but can you tell me where I am?" The boy runs right through him.**

I look at Jack who just stares at this with a hard face. That must have felt awful.

**Jack gasps in horror and confusion. **

**More people walk through him. He shouts, "Hello?" **

**We hear Jack's voice come through, "My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a very. Lomg time ago..." **

We find ourselves back on the ice rink.

It's pretty late now and the sun is about to set. Everyone is leaving right now.

I suggest we all go inside everyone agrees but Jack just nods.

I de-ice the floor and Kristoff takes Sven off to the stable.

I show Jack to his room and ask if he wants to eat anything. He just shakes his head and says goodnight. He goes into his room.

Poor Jack...


	5. Discussions

Elsa walked towards the dining hall thinking over what she just saw.

She felt that she and Jack were a lot a like at the same time, he's been through things she probably couldn't understand. Plus, when Jack said he was going to protect her from this Pitch guy. That scared her.

What if this guy comes after Anna! Or Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

She enters the dining hall.

Kristoff's P.O.V

I notice that Elsa is alone when she enters.

I say, "Where's Jack?"

Elsa says, "He's in his room. He says he's tired."

Anna says quietly, "I don't blame him."

I don't know why but I have a weird feeling about Jack. I mean it's kinda odd that he just shows up right after the gates are open and all that has happened.

Plus, he's a Winter Spirit doesn't that mean he has other priorities.

I say quickly, "You guys never told us why he was here? His timing must have been a reaall coincidence if he didn't have a reason. I'm not trying to sound suspicious or anything but he's a winter spirit and should have other priorities right?"

Elsa says slowly, "I understand your suspicion Kristoff and I was suspicious too at first. Jack came here to protect us. More specifically, me. "

Anna asks confused, "What from?"

Elsa says, "He says his name is Pitch Black and he is in other words the Boogie Man. I was pretty sceptical at first but knowing that Jack Frost is real and so is Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sand Man and the Easter Bunny are real too and One of them was right in front of you and was flying and all was pretty persuasive. "

Anna's eyes light up, "DO YOU THINK JACK WILL LET US MEET THEM. I REALLY WANT TO SEE SANTA. IM STILL ON THE GOOD LIST I THINK."

I say trying to calm her down, "You never know. He might."

Anna seems giddy and nods enthusiastically.

I ask, "Why would this Pitch be after you."

Elsa says, "Jack says its got to do with what happened before opening the gates but he wasn't that specific. I'm not sure Jack knows what happened."

I nod slowly then say, "That wouldn't make sense though. If he didn't know what happened how would he know that Pitch would target you because of it."

Elsa answers, "I remember him saying that he was told by Santa. His name is North and he supposedly knows everything that happens with everyone. Which is probably why he's able to choose whose on the naughty list or not. "

I say slowly, "I guess that makes sense."

Olaf walks in holding the food, "DINNERS HEREE."

Anna takes the plates from Olaf and sets them on the table and I pick Olaf up and set him down on his chair.

We eat and start talking.

I see that Elsa is still distracted. Probably by Jack.

I decide to let it go and continue talking.

Olaf finishes his food and gets up and says, "Goodnight guys. I'm gonna go say good night to Jack too."

We nod and say good night and he skips off.

5 minutes later..

Olaf runs in as fast as possible **(if you can count it as running its more of a speed waddle if you ask me) **and says frantically, "Jack's gone!"

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Schools almost over and my end of years are finished so I've got more time to be updating. Sorry this was such a short chapter. It'll be a while till I next update as in the holidays I'm going abroad for 2 weeks.**

**So sorry and hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I wasn't expecting to go so far with it and it was originally going to be a one-shot so if you want send ideas so I can update sooner through reviews.**

**All reviews welcome and thank you so much for all the likes and follows. :)**


	6. WhereJackWent

Jack's P.O.V

I lay on the bed in the guest room of the castle. It's so weird to have a bed. I feel so tired though.

I feel like seeing my memories again took its toll on me. Seeing Emma again was painful. I miss her so much. I didn't even remember her for 300 years which made it worse.

I didn't even get to see her grow up and become the amazing woman that I know she would have become.

Everything In me hurts. I don't know why but it does. At the same time I felt like on a certain level they could all relate. It was comforting and the fact that they didn't look at me with pity was nice. It probably has to do with whatever events that took place that would make Elsa a target of Pitch.

If I'd showed the Guardians my memories...I don't think they would ever look at me the same way.

I trace some frost over the windows.

I notice as I admire my handiwork the faint glow of the northern lights in the sky.

Seriously...

Oh well, at least one of the yeti's weren't sent to chuck me into a sack and take me to the North Pole...again.

I hope use my staff to open the window then hop out and let the wind carry me to the North Pole.

I feel so much better. The wind always knows how to cheer me up.

When I get there I see Bunny complaining about the 'blasted cold weather'.

His words not mine.

As I'm a nice person and a great friend.

I decide to swoop down and plop some snow on his head.

He starts yelling all sorts of insults, "Come back here you bloody show pony." Ex...

I'm laughing my head of then.

Before he can catch up to me, I fly into North's Workshop with Bunny following.

I fly into the globe room and sit on the globe knowing that Bunny won't get to me.

Bunny glares up at me with Snow still in his ear. He yells, "Get Down here Frost so I can kill you!"

I mock offence and put a hand to my heart, "As sweet as ever I see."

Bunny growls, "You little.."

Tooth flies in front of Bunny and says, "Bunny, please. Can you calm down. Let's just finish this meeting and listen to what North has to say before you attempt to murder Jack."

I smirk at Bunny who growls at me. I then smile at Tooth, "Thank you Tooth! Hear that Bunny. You'll have to wait until you attempt to kill me. I doubt that you'll have much luck with that though."

Bunny scowls at me.

Tooth says, "Jack. Your not innocent either. Come down or I'll have Sandy make you."

I mock offence, "Sandy wouldn't do that to me would you Sandy."

Sandy raises an eyebrow then glances at Tooth who nods. He clenches his hands into fists and punches them together with a warning expression.

I say surprised, "Jeez thx a lot Sandy. Nice to know what side your on."

He raises his eyebrow and I pout, "Your no fun."

I slide of the globe and float down in front of them.

North claps his hands together and booms, "Now that that's over and you guys are finished doing whatever that was. I can tell you all what I've needed to tell you but first, how have things been."

Tooth says, "Everything has been going smoothly and I've been able to go out in the field more. It's pretty good to get out of the castle."

Sandy gives a thumbs up.

Bunny says, "Things are good in the warren. The eggs are coming along nicely."

Tooth asks, "What about you Jack?"

I say slowly as they all turn to me, "Well, its ummm... good. I'm a bit behind on spreading Winter in areas but I'll be fine. Um there's the thing. That North asked me to do but it's good too..."

Wow. Smooth Jack...real smooth.

Tooth asks North, "What did you ask him to do?"

North says, "Oh. He's just been sent to watch over the Queen of Arendelle... You see I have reason to believe that Pitch is regaining his power and is attempting to return."

Bunny scoffs, "And you thought Frostbite is trustworthy enough to protect the Queen. Plus, it's not like she'd be able to see him anyway."

I felt a stab at my heart when he said that, it was an icy pain, not the good type of ice.

I knew he didn't like me still, to think I thought things were changing and we were getting closer. Guess not...

Tooth shoots bunny a disapproving glare while Sandy pats me on the back.

At least they care...i think.

I say back to Bunny, "Well. You thought wrong and the Queen IS able to see me. So can her family and friends. "

Tooth says surprised, "Really? That's great Jack."

North grins and pats his belly, "My belly had a feeling that you'd be able to connect with her."

Bunny says, "Well that's all and good but what if Jack sees Pitch. He can't be alone and face him."

He really thinks I can't do anything!

I snap, "I've faced Pitch before on my own. I can handle it! Besides.. I could just call you guys or something..."

Tooth says slowly, "Jack.. What did happen, when you face Pitch without us... And when?"

I say quietly, "When I heard voices... Then I found the Tooth fairies with Baby Tooth. They were too scared to leave when I opened the cages. Baby Tooth found my memories but then Pitch took Baby Tooth. The 2nd time was when I left... but I got Baby Tooth back."

They give me searching looks as if trying to figure out if I left anything out.

I shrug them of and say, "I don't want to talk about it."

Tooth and North give me concerned looks while Bunny glares at me coldly. Sandy gives me a soft smile.

North says, "Well if you see Pitch or learn anything about his whereabouts. Or something odd happens. Give us a call. Just remember the Signal."

I nod then float of the floor.

North claps his hands together and booms, "Let me help you Jack."

Phil and Paul walk up to me with a sack and gesture for me to get in.

I groan, "Alright, Alright. I know the drill. "

I hand Paul my staff an hop in the sack and add before they close it, "Be careful with it. I don't want a scratch Paul. And if you made the trip less painful, that'd be great too."

They grunt in reply and close the sack.

I hear North say, "Enjoy."

I hear Bunny chuckle and then I feel myself being thrown.

I hit something hard with 'Thump'.

Ugh my head hurts... I groan, "Jeez thx guys. Nice to know you made it gentle."

I mutter while pulling myself out of the sack, "Stupid North and his sack obsession and those darn portals...it wouldn't hurt to at least put a pillow in there."

I stagger up and see an opened door in front of me.

Elsa is standing in front of door holding my staff staring at me in alarm. She looks pretty... Wow...I must have hit my head really hard.

She scolds, "WHERE WERE YOU! WE WERE WORRIED AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU MAY HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY THAT PITCH FELLOW. AND WHAT WAS THAT!"

North's stupid idea of transport...

She looks at me oddly.

Oh...I must have said that out loud. I say, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd notice I was gone. I should have wrote a note or something. I had something to do. "

She puts her free hand on her hip, "Do what?"

I say quickly, "Look I'll explain tomorrow.. I'm just so tired. Plus, I swear they chucked me into your door...which is really hard by the way."

She sighs then hands me my staff and says, "Well then. You better get some sleep. You can remember where your room is right?"

I nod.

She smiles, "Good night then."

I yawn, "Good night."

**Thank you so much for the reads, likes, follows. I'll try updating as soon as possible. The next chapter is Elsa's P.O.V of when Jack banged into her door and what happened while he was gone. I'll try post it by Monday. But, I'm going on Holiday for 2 weeks so it may take a while for the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. **

**Sorry for the wait.**


	7. Elsa’s POV

**Sorry it took so long to update. Just got back from my holiday. This is an A:N/ to JellyLollies review. Thank you for the review and you made plenty of good points. I realised I haven't explained their emotions enough and will try and do so more in the future. But I have found that it's easier for others to understand and more straightforward despite not flowing as well to include which P.O.V. Despite it being slightly boring, which I agree with. But thanks for reviews likes and follows. I wasn't expecting to get this far as it was originally going to be a one-shot split into 2 chapters (hence the title) and so many people to enjoy it so thank you. As your reviews, follows, likes have helped the story grow. Anywhoo on with the story.**

This is really bad. Jack is missing. Surely if he went somewhere he would have told us or left a note right?

What if he was taken by Pitch!

What if that guy gets to Anna, Kristoff or Olaf... Or even Sven.

I don't even know what he's capable of.

He may hurt my entire kingdom.

Maybe Jack went of to fight this guy...

We all leave the dining room and have a long discussion about what could have happened to Jack.

But, I don't want to scare Anna or worry them.

I decide to call it a night and just hope that Jack's okay. If he isn't back by tomorrow...we'll go out searching for him.

I enter my room and get changed into my nightgown.

I don't know how I feel about Jack if I'm honest. It's not how he showed up and his reasons which makes sense if I'm honest. I mean, after all that happened I guess I couldn't really expect everything to be normal straight after.

I don't know why, but I feel something around him. After seeing his memories, it was sympathy and guilt. At first, he seemed so straightforward. When I met him, he seemed laid back and chill. He's pretty funny also and has a nice way of interacting with people which I could tell of how he was with Olaf.

Then there was this whole new side to him, I'm not even sure how someone could carry that around so long and seem so chill about it. If it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't be so bothered about this. But, I am and I want to get to know him.

I don't get why I feel this way, I really don't. Maybe I should talk to Anna about this...

I get up and head over to Anna's room. I find her sitting on her bed looking out of the window.

I close the door and walk up to her. I tap her shoulder. She jumps in surprise, "Elsa! You scared me."

I smile, "Are you okay?"

She nods, "Yh."

I ask, "What are you looking at?"

She says, "The Northern lights. They're so beautiful aren't they."

I look and answer softly, "Yh they are..."

The colours are so entrancing and vibrant. It's so eye-catching I don't think I can look away.

Anna asks after a while, "Are you okay?"

I say, "I'm not sure."

Anna says comfortingly and holds my hand, "He'll be okay you know."

I say, "I don't know. I want him too. At the same time. I don't know why. Like, we just met him, but something just clicked you know. It feels like I've known him for forever."

Anna thinks then says, "I think that Jack is just good at connecting with people. I think in a sense it's because in a way he can relate. From his memories it was clear that he's been in some hardships too. Which means he understands us on a level. I mean, if you can relate to someone and understand them then your more likely to feel a connection."

That makes sense. Honestly, despite me being the big sister and neither one of us having much contact with other people for most of our lives, Anna is like a feelings guru.

I say slowly, "That makes sense."

Anna adds, "Plus, he has ice powers so you'd personally feel more of a connection with him."

I smile at her, "Thx. That does make a lot of sense."

Anna smiles back, "No prob sis. We should do this more often. If anything's bothering you you can come to me."

I say, "Sure."

Anna says, "Soo, you've been thinking about Jack huh?"

I give her a stern look, "Ha ha very funny. It's not like that."

Anna smirks, "Sureee. Whatever you say sis."

I nudge her, "You know its not like that."

She giggles, "Okay okay."

She adds slyly, "But... you'd be a cute couple."

I say warningly, "Anna..."

She holds her hands up in mock surrender, "Alright Alright. I was just messing with you."

I hop of her bed, "Well goodnight."

She answers, "Goodnight."

I leave the room and head back to mine.

I lay in bed and slowly drift off...

Suddenly there was a big 'Thump' against my door.

I get out of bed and open the door and see 2 furry people standing in front of what looked like a portal!?

And a sack with groans coming from within leaning against the wall.

One of the furry people hand me a long stick. Wait, that's Jack's staff! They walk back through the portal that disappears soon after.

I turn to the sack and see Jack pulling himself out, rubbing his head and muttering in annoyance something along the lines of, "Stupid North and his sack obsession..." and something to do with pillows?

I stare at him in alarm. He turns to me I see him staring and recollect myself.

I scold while raising my voice, "WHERE WERE YOU! WE WERE WORRIED AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU MAY HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY THAT PITCH FELLOW. AND WHAT WAS THAT?!"

He mumbles, "North's stupid idea of transport..."

I stare at him oddly.

He says, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd notice I was gone. I should have wrote a note or something. I had something to do. "

Of course we'd notice you were gone. I care... I mean We care about you. We aren't heartless. And yes, you should have wrote a note.

Yet of all the things I wanted to say I decided to go with the stern approach, I'm not letting him off that easily. We were worried sick.

I put my free hand on her hip, "Do what?"

He says quickly, "Look I'll explain tomorrow.. I'm just so tired. Plus, I swear they chucked me into your door...which is really hard by the way."

I sigh knowing I won't get anything out of him and will wait for his explanation then I hand him his staff and reply, "Well then. You better get some sleep. You can remember where your room is right?"

He nods.

I smile softly, "Good night then."

He yawns, "Good night."

I watch him walk down the hall and step into my room and close the door.

**My phone broke so I'm getting a new one. I've had to revert to the iPad as my brother and dad are computer hoggers. It'll be a while until I next update and sorry this one took so long. **


	8. Chapter8

**Omg I'm actually so sorry. Schools started and I had major writers block in this and a bit in my other stories but like I'm going to try update as frequent as possible in my free time but like I've just decided to revive one of my Wattpad stories as well So I'm kinda multitasking and going between reading and writing and schools started again... like i said. Which sucks but I'm going to try update this as much as possible. Sorry this chapter is so short the next Will be longer. Thank you for still reading and sorry for the wait.**

Elsa's P.O.V

We all waited for Jack in the dining hall in the morning. He floated towards us yawning and said, "Good Morning"

He propped his staff against the wall and sat down.

Anna piped, "Good Morning Jack."

Kristoff and I said Good morning also.

Did Jack forget that he was supposed to tell us what happened?

Kristoff asked, cutting straight to the point, "So, Jack. Where were you last night."

Jack stretches his arms out and says, "North Pole."

I querie, "Why were you there?"

Jack stated, "North called a meeting and The northern lights is the signal."

I ask, "What was the meeting about?"

Jack answers, "Normally they are about progress on our jobs. Like the kangaroo with Easter. Him with Christmas and Sandy with his dreams. If not, it's either assignments or whether something bad is happening or a new Guardian is appointed. But the last one isn't likely really. The time before me was hundreds of years ago."

Anna asks, "Could we meet them one day?"

Jack shrugs, "Maybe. But, it depends on the circumstances. Or, it's either April fools and Kangaroo is still feeling sour about his brilliant defeat. I was just too good. But, won't stop him from trying. And, he is still pissed at me for several things. Including the blizzard...which was ages ago. Like honestly he needs to let these things go."

I'm not even sure if he's serious we were all really worried about him. He's acting like it's not important wnd him going missing wasn't a big deal. What if he thought we wouldn't care if he disappeared!? Wait. Why am I so bothered about this?

I ask him, "What blizzard?"

He slumps a little. It wasn't obvious but I can tell by how he drooped over slightly that it may be a sensitive topic.

He answers, "Blizzard of '68 on Easter Sunday."

I wonder what happened that day, I remember hearing about that blizzard it was supposedly huge. He probably didn't mean to. Maybe he's like me and his powers lose control with emotions too?

If that's the case, I probably shouldn't ask him about it. So I drop the subject.

Although as we continue talking I think Anna and Kristoff picked up the swift change in Jack's demeanour (is that right word?) and the atmosphere feeling ever so slightly colder.

Suddenly, out of nowhere at the end of the dining table there was a random hole that grew.

Jack looked the least surprised he looked even annoyed.

Suddenly out comes a huge... bunny???

**Lol this seems kinda random. Even for me. But anyway, Bunny's here. Why? All shall be revealed. More of Elsa's feelings for Jack are surfacing. I'm doing my own take on the events of the Blizzard of '68 and shall have Jack and Bunny bond over it cause they really need to get past that in my opinion. **

**So yh. Jack is still a dense McNugget on his feelings but he will come around. I'm going to pop in a few things and maybe some references everynow and again and other characters like Jamie and the kids or even Hans and the Duke of Wimbleton (I don't even remember if that actually right) might show up. **

**Again sorry this was so short. See ya next chapter :) . Any suggestions for the plot later on or things to happen like little Jelsa fluff chapters are welcome so I don't end up not writing for so long.**


End file.
